Safe harbor
Danger: Low Inhabitants: humans, giantess, nekos Characters : Jade, Isham Safe Harbor is the name of a small settlement in Tolmeshal forest. It was recently founded by a handful of human settlers and the giantess Jade. After her arrival on Felarya, Jade wandered through the world and tried to protect humans from becoming meals for the countless predators of the jungle. However, she quickly realized that in such an immense and dangerous world, her goal was simply unreachable. Moreover, she was starting to make a certain number of enemies among the local predators, by spoiling their hunts and interfering in their affairs. Thus Jade settled for another solution. After she rescued a group of travelers, she accompanied them for a while and told them more about her goals and her plans. These humans then suggested she give up her never ending task, and found a place where humans and other small creatures could live under her protection instead; a Harbor were they could live in safety. And so was born the idea of Safe Harbor. They searched for days for a good location, until they found a nice place in a big glade, next to the Shard river, and not too far away from the Giant tree. This location may look strange as it's rather close to the home of one of the most feared predators in Felarya : the giant naga Crisis. However Jade knows well that, despite her enormous appetite, the naga is friendly and can be reasoned with and trusted. Moreover, Jora, a friend of Jade, has her cave not too far away. The settlers began to build up the first buildings and, with the help of a giantess, the construction went very fast. As time passed, more and more humans joined Safe Harbor, often after being rescued by Jade. Many of them stay only temporarily, before they are ready to head to Negav or the Dimensional gate near Ur-Sagol, but some others choose to settle there for good. At first, many predators tried to attack the village, seeing it as little more than a free buffet, but Jade fiercely defended those under her protection, showing the predators that trying to snatch one of the inhabitants came at a heavy price. With time, the stubborn giantess earned the respect of the locals, who now mostly leave Safe Harbor alone. Still, the village is not completely safe, and some predators continue to attack it from time to time. After all, there is little to do against a wandering fairy sneaking into a house and shrinking its inhabitants, quickly gulping them down and flying off to digest her meal. It must also be noted that, while Jade welcomes humans and other small races there, she's wary of thugs and others troublemakers and won't hesitate to kick them out. Despite all that, Safe Harbor quickly gained a good reputation as a safe place in this part of Felarya. Even people living in the huge city of Negav have heard of a little village surviving against the odds right in the middle of the jungle. *credits to Ravana3k for the Safe harbor idea. Category:locations